The present invention relates to ice fishing apparatus and, in particular, to an ice fishing rod assembly adaptable for use in either a conventional attended fashion or alternatively in an unattended fashion.
Over years of winter sport fishing on frozen ice, a number of inventions have been developed by and for ice fishermen to make the experience more enjoyable. Portable ice shelters, in particular, allow the fisherman to fish in a heated enclosure in relative comfort. However, given the difficulties of moving many of such shelters and the desire of most fisherman to explore a variety of possible fish holding structure within a proximal area, a host of remotely triggered devices have been developed to indicate a fish strike to the fisherman, who then may attend any tripped devices, either retrieving any hooked fish and/or re-baiting the line and/or resetting the device.
Such devices predominantly comprise a reel containing spooled line which mounts either above or below the surface of the ice, and include an indicator device which is visible above the ice, upon being triggered by a striking fish. Some examples of devices wherein the reel mounts beneath the ice surface can be seen upon directing attention to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,958 and 3,888,035. The former patent discloses a traditional tip-up assembly wherein a springloaded flag is released with the release of line from the reel. The latter patent discloses a combination rod-type device containing a spring-loaded flag which mounts through the ice hole when used as a remote indicator or alternatively may be used in a conventional fashion as a so-called "jiggle stick". A relatively non-adjustable reel snubbing element is also disclosed for bearing against the peripheral edges of the reel to act as a drag.
A number of other assemblies mounting above the ice surface are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,230,467; 2,811,802; 2,934,849; 3,545,118; 3,745,689; and 4,016,670. Of the disclosed devices, each generally suspends a spooled reel of line over an exposed ice hole in relation to a strike indicator mechanism for signaling a fish strike. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,689 patent also discloses an integral sheltering assembly for preventing the buildup of snow in the hole. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,118 reference discloses means for preventing the water in the hole from freezing.
A number of other more simplistic arrangements suspending pieces of cloth or the like from the line above an ice hole can be seen in the 1984 December-January edition of "In Fisherman", Book No. 58 at page 82.
Still other rod-type ice fishing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,897,622 and 3,530,611. In contrast however to the device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,035 patent, each of the latter devices is mountable above the ice hole with the reel in a free spool condition and a triggered flag assembly mounting in relation thereto.
As mentioned, each of the foregoing devices provides a trip mechanism for indicating a fish strike and which indicators principally comprise the tripping of a spring-loaded flag, the tipping of a pivoting arm or the flashing of an appurtenant light. With the exception possibly of the flashing light mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,118 or the assemblies from the "In Fisherman" article, most devices operate only to indicate a threshold event (i.e. the tripping of the indicator mechanism) and do not provide a relative indication of the status of the fish strike. That is, they do not indicate whether or not the fish is taking line, as opposed to merely having tripped the device. The mechanism of the 3,545,118 patent does provide a directional flashing with continuing line movement, but the assembly is deficient in that the reel may stop intermediate the provided contact positions and which would not indicate anything to the fisherman.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an ice fishing assembly including a high visibility fish strike and uninterruptable line feed indicator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combination assembly permitting its alternative use as either a conventional fishing rod or as an unattended remote strike/line feed indicator.
It is a still further object of the invention to permit the selective adjustment of the line tension via a handle mounted reel contacting drag assembly, including a compressive member contacting the circumferential edge of the reel, so as to establish other than a free spool condition at the bait.
It is yet another object of the invention to permit the covering of the ice hole, with the rod assembly suspended thereover, to prevent snow and ice buildup in the hole and retard freezing within the hole.
It is a still further object to provide an easily stored rod stand which permits the use of the invention in fish houses or on pleasant days.
The above objects, advantages and distinctions, among others, as well as the construction of the invention will however become more apparent upon reference to the following description thereof with respect to the appended drawings. Before referring thereto though it is to be appreciated that the invention is described with respect to its presently preferred embodiment and various presently contemplated modifications and is thus not intended to be all-inclusive and should not be interpreted in limitation of the scope of the invention.